


Late night problem

by kyooooki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyooooki/pseuds/kyooooki
Summary: Earlier in the day kenma ate too much pie and too quickly so he had to pay the price later at night.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Late night problem

"Kurooooo my stomach huuuuuurts" kenma whined. His game sat beside him, his stomach pain too much for him to even bother if he died or not. The pain made him not want to move a muscle when he found a comfy spot that reduced the pain a little.

"I know baby. You shouldn't have eaten so much pie earlier" kuroo responded as he watched kenma curl up which only made it worse. This happened a lot in the past so he knew what it was.

"It hurts! Ooooooow! Crush up a pill for me" He asked, looking up at his boyfriend with hope in his eyes.

"I'll be back soon. Don't go anywhere~" he said smugly to which kenma glared at him before he got hit with another wave of pain that made him groan.

Kuroo got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom connected to his boyfriends' room. The light flowed into the darkness of the bedroom as kuroo looked through the medicine cabinet to find some Tylenol.

He heard kenmas groans and shuffling as he crushed up the pill and put it into a water bottle that was lying around. He knew kenma couldn't swallow a pill for the life of him so he crushed it up.

When the crushed up pill was successfully shaken up in the water kuroo turned off the light and went back to the bed where kenma was holding a pillow close to his chest. "Here baby I put the pill in some water so it wouldn't be plain," he said.

Kenma snatched the ware bottle and drank the little water that was in it. Since the pain reliever wasn't going to act immediately kuroo decided to call his boyfriend down.

He moved over to kenma and brought him in between his legs so kenma was leaning on kuroos chest. "Just close your eyes and focus on my words, okay baby?" He said softly into kenmas ear.

"I don't want any of your kinky shit! My stomach is dying and you're doing this" he snapped.

"What hell no! I'm helping you calm down my imagining relief. I read an article about it" kuroo said with a smile.

"Alright do your stupid words or whatever" kenma gave in.

"Close your eyes and just breath. Imagine a white light or even a shadow cat moving around your stomach getting rid of all the pain" he said softly into kenmas ear. His hand slipped under kenmas shirt and started lightly rubbing his stomach to ease the pain.

Kenma groaned at the touch unpleasantly but went with what kuroo said. At first, he thought it was bullshit but when he started thinking it relieved his pain a little. The medicine was probably starting to kick in after a few minutes of kenma relaxing and kuroo rubbing his boyfriend's stomach calmly.

"You feel any better? The medicine should start kicking in" kuroo asked.

"Yeah, the pain is bearable now. Thanks" kenma said, snuggling up the kuroo. Kuroo smirked and continued to make patterns on kenmas smooth stomach, finding it satisfying just to do so.


End file.
